


在藍花楹盡時 番外個後續

by Anonymous



Category: Unnamed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	在藍花楹盡時 番外個後續

聲明：本故事角色與世界現存一切作品人物及現實人物絕無關係，如有類同，實屬巧合。  
聲明II：本人會為呢篇文章所帶嚟一切好同唔好嘅影響負責，與一切發佈平台無關。 

**注意：攝伯B，粗口、見血、犯「罪」。  
NON CCTVB BBQ ENDING，但有下面畀人食。**

Tine拖住Sarawat喺台北街頭喪跑，好似好耐之前喺金鐘救佢嗰次咁。個心噗噗跳到就快跌出嚟，好似跑慢一秒Sarawat就會俾狗咬走，所以要快啲帶佢上車。

但Sarawat去到半路就停低，Tine扯佢唔郁，擰轉頭想問佢做乜唔行，點知畀Sarawat揈開，一嘢撳佢埋牆就咀落去。石屎牆凹凹凸凸，Tine扻到勁痛，成個人麻晒，連推開Sarawat嘅力都冇。個癲佬扯住Tine啲頭髮將佢撳向自己，另一隻手捏佢下顎逼佢擘大口，咬住佢條脷唔放，連吞口水嘅機會都冇畀佢。

根本唔可以叫錫，Sarawat好似想吞咗Tine咁纏住佢唔放。Tine完全反應唔切，Sarawat隻手已經喺自己恤衫第二粒鈕。

個嘴有啲鐵鏽味，同Sarawat嘅味，Tine諗起佢個豬嘴。

好彩Tine仲意識到係公眾地方，拉開咗Sarawat想除埋佢第三粒鈕嘅手指，但Sarawat都係冇放開佢，由Tine後腦摸到落耳珠，掌心貼住佢塊面。

手掌有啲涼，仲有濕意。

Sarawat至肯慢落嚟。喘住氣，含住Tine上唇輕力啜，再鍚咗啖先依依不捨咁鬆開。點知到Tine窮追不捨，勾住Sarawat後頸掹佢返嚟，滲血嘅脷尖舐咗下Sarawat鼻頭，又啄咗佢個嘴一下。刺痛令成件事剌激咗十倍，當Tine用條脷撬開Sarawat嘴唇，掂到佢上顎黏膜嗰時兩個人都忍唔住叫出聲。

但明明係Tine唔肯放口先，轉頭又俾Sarawat take 返control，咀到佢好似青頭仔咁暈陀陀唔識換氣，淨係識攀住Sarawat背脊唔放，驚一鬆手就會跌落地。

「嗯…」

仲忍唔住淫叫…更正，係喘氣，搞到Sarawat喺佢嘴入面笑咗聲，佢嬲嬲地擘大眼。

先見到有透明液體係咁由Sarawat眼角跌出嚟，於是用手指揩走佢，但啲水珠抹極都仲有。

今次個kiss唔係TG味，係咸嘅，太多鹽份。

「乖乖乖…唔喊。」唔知係同Sarawat講定同自己講啦。

Tine額頭貼住Sarawat，雙手環住佢條腰，一路跟住Sarawat個節奏好慢咁搖，好似氹細路咁。

鼻尖磨鼻尖，Sarawat望住Tine同自己一樣有淚光嘅眼角。喺台北某條噴緊食肆廢氣嘅後巷，Sarawat終於完成咗個承諾，出嚟搵Tine。

Tine個嘴仔腫晒，Sarawat而家先覺得自己over咗，惟有晒個冧，扮無辜嗲下人哋。

Tine都唔知好嬲定好笑，咁大個人仲成個細路咁。「喊完啦嘛？」由得Sarawat個頭埋喺佢頸邊，啲頭髮桔到佢痕痕哋。

Sarawat勁大力攬實Tine，實到抖唔到氣咁濟，然後終於笑返。

因為Tine都頂撚住咗佢。

「咁上面唔喊下面喊囉，好唔好？」

Sarawat喺Tine頸邊吸咗好大啖氣，「好唔好啫？」

「頂你！」  
「你咪頂緊囉。」

為咗流亡手足嘅聲譽，佢哋已經好努力忍到返Tine架車，兩條友匿喺後座狂咀，Sarawat含到Tine啲手指濕晒，然後捉住佢摸自己。

「第一次幫男人打J？」Sarawat擺明特登，因為想聽。  
「…唔。」超細聲，超怕醜。

Sarawat錫佢眉角嗰條俾狗打留低嘅疤。

其實冇期望過Tine會等佢，搭兩個鐘機過嚟，都係諗住最多一齊食餐飯，朋友咁攬一攬say個good bye。

仲有補返好多年前冇講嗰句sorry。手足特登嚟救自己，唔應該喺TG鬧佢戇尻，雖然已經打咗做on9但都唔係咁好，Tine唔講粗口。

「好撚舒服、Wat…我就嚟…嗯…」

Tine喺佢耳邊，講粗口。Sarawat用手指尖彈太多結他起嗰啲繭捽佢龜頭，「有幾撚正？嗯？」

啲精係咁噴，彈埋上Sarawat塊面，Tine真係唔敢抬起頭，但耷低頭又見到Sarawat Expo。

Sarawat冇乜表情，「衝擊完我，係咪應該錫返春袋補償？」

又唔係某楊姓女星。

不過Tine都係嗚低咗身，妖，今日個嘴勁受罪。  
\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -  
喺Tine住嗰度一齊沖涼嗰時又差啲出多次，但Sarawat話想喺床，因為未試過喺床度攬住Tine。

咁就畀佢發現Tine床頭有盒未開嘅套。

Tine包住條浴巾出嚟果時就見佢揸住盒嘢。

又唔喺坐監，有女扑嘢都好正常啫，Sarawat拆開盒套攞咗個出嚟。

「獄中表現良好，差唔多呢兩、三個禮拜就出得嚟啦。」Tine爬埋上床，係櫃桶攞支KY出嚟，全新未開。

差啲唔記得Tine讀Law，雖然冇畢業。

「又知我會嚟？」  
「擺到過期咪當自己柒咗囉，又唔貴。」

Tine應該唔知自己頭先喺自由廣場見到Sarawat嗰時個樣有幾…Sarawat企喺佢後面嗰刻仲猶豫緊畀枝花佢會唔會太浮誇，萬一Tine已經有自己嘅生活，咪好似阻住佢咁。

不過Tine擰轉頭嗰剎那，Sarawat就知自己諗太多，因為Tine眼仔碌碌望住佢，眼角有啲紅，皮膚仲係咁白。雙眼入面好似有星星，波光流轉。

Sarawat將兩個人之間嘅距離慢慢縮短，5cm…3cm，0，然後負數。

冇理過Tine其實係咪想做俾男人搞嗰個，Sarawat日日喺倉做掌上壓都係為呢樣啫。

根本係夾硬推入去，夾到尻痛，用KY都冇用。Tine緊到癲，Sarawat仲要吸啖氣一嘢頂到盡，Tine冇留指甲都搲到佢背脊花晒，㷫烚烚。

除咗痛就係痛，Tine痛到標眼水，忍唔住嗌Sarawat停，但條友好似聾咗咁。其實Tine夠力推開Sarawat，佢唔想嘅話Sarawat根本冇機會，不過係佢自己揀分開大髀畀Sarawat入嚟，係佢自己攞嚟痛。

鬼叫俾佢見到Sarawat個袋張回程機票。

Sarawat出盡力撞入Tine裏面，搞到流晒血，但佢唔想停，因為Tine對腳夾到佢條腰好實，好似求佢屌大力啲咁。

「Tine…Tine Chic。」

Sarawat知道晒佢所有嘢，阿爸阿哥…阿媽叫咩名，知道佢點解俾狗咬完連堂都唔使過。

「對唔…」所有嘢都係。

想人收聲最佳方法係一嘢咀埋去然後屌到佢反艇。  
\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -  
「喂…Wat…」爽到聲沙，春都叫唔出。

Tine啲精喺Sarawat嘴角滴落嚟，「想唔想試下自己咩味？」

咀就咀啦咁多嘢講。

反正都冇乜幾多次。

「Wat，返到去代我去拜我媽咪好唔好？」

Sarawat而家先明點解隻煩膠仔痛到咁都唔一腳伸開佢。

兩個一八幾大男人逼喺張四呎床上面，Tine挨喺佢膊頭。

好似嗰日凌晨喺山城咁，Sarawat一路掃佢背脊氹佢瞓陣，瞓個幾鐘咁大把，跟住Tine就要喺屋企人醒之前趕返去。

明明已經開到80，但返到去媽咪已經睇緊新聞直播，吐露港未開返。

『快啲上去沖完涼落嚟食早餐啦。』所有嘢都呃唔到生佢出嚟嗰個，尤其係——

恤衫扣少咗粒鈕，鎖骨好明顯有撻瘀紅。

明明教左鬧鐘，畀Sarawat熄咗，話想畀佢瞓多陣，其實都只係多咗十分鐘。佢扎醒嗰時有啲嬲，冇講bye bye就走咗，但個PK仔笑得有啲古惑。

『使唔使媽咪幫你聯絡香港呢邊啲朋友呀？男仔女仔都得架喎』  
『冇喇』  
『你特登去中大搵嗰個男仔呢？』  
『唔使啦，我哋唔係好friend』

識咗五個月架咋，但真係好想好想知佢而家點。真係好想喺山城走嗰時有攬多佢一下，同佢講聲唔好死。

「媽咪鍾意藍花楹架，我知過咗季，幫我諗下計丫。」

Tine唔停咁講，「再唔係可以攞我呢枝返去架。」

一返嚟已經好小心咁搵個玻璃樽插起咗嗰枝。

Sarawat鍚咗佢頭頂一下，「我冇咁快走，唔好交代遺言咁啦屌。」

「點知你係咪想中出即飛？」Shit，講錯嘢，有冇得撤回？

Sarawat作勢撳返佢落床褥，「係咪要我射入去先？係先好講啊。」

當然冇真係做，只係好用力咬咗佢鎖骨一啖，一定會變瘀黑色嗰種。

「你個變態仔。」越大越變態。  
「係啊，可以嘅話我都唔知幾想鎖你喺屋企，等你日日陪住我。」

Tine睄咗眼Sarawat揼喺地下個袋。

原來自己都係賣火柴的小男孩，嗰點火光一熄，又要返番現實。Sarawat嘆氣，「我本護照仲喺手，冇事嘅。」

「你嚟搵我而家叫『勾結外國或者境外勢力危害國家安全』啊，坐咗幾耐啊你？」  
由最初一條暴動，到而家揹住數唔清幾多條，Tine夠膽寫包單如果自己返香港，未落機已經成功爭取終身監禁，可以直接轉飛深圳。

「我坐咗幾耐你唔知咩，講真都幾驚訝仲出到境。」  
「因為你拍咗片認叫雞仲簽埋悔過書掛。」

Sarawat大笑，「我條撚淨係對你硬，你知架。」

咁都仲笑得出。

臨出冊嗰時臭Man仲叮囑佢有得走好走，咪戇尻尻返轉頭扮英雄，但思前想後，覺得就算散落各處，呢個城市都係要有人守嘅其中一處。

機票又唔係貴好多，咪買雙程囉，而家可以返去順便幫Tine同伯母出櫃，不知幾好。

最初嗰時Sarawat係勇武，Tine係和理非，和理非本來以為行得前啲就可以同勇武一齊，點知就算冇再掟火魔，畀時勢推下推下，竟然變咗Tine喺前面，Sarawat返基地做後防。

Tine指腹喺Sarawat手背描畫，嗰個畀玻璃桔親嘅印已經變到好淡好淡。Sarawat第一次因為場運動見血個原因勁白痴，只係入立會嗰時太多人前仆後繼，衝入去嗰時冇睇清。

Sarawat同佢十指緊扣，Tine手臂有俾火魔濺到嘅疤，皮膚太白，遮唔到。

有邊次阻到過對方做佢認為應該做的事呢，就算明知燈蛾撲火會粉身碎骨，但，如果咁多計算，一開始佢哋就唔會出嚟，咁就唔會識到對方。

「Sarawat，你會唔會去我個喪禮？」

明明係初夏，但台北夜晚都係有啲涼，Sarawat拉高少少張被，冚住佢哋兩個。

以吻封緘。

完

以吻封緘，Sealed with a kiss  
一首60年代經典英文歌：[Sealed with a kiss (請用新分頁開啟)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv4Ofrc_G04)

_Though we gotta say goodbye for the summer  
雖然我們必須在夏天告別  
Baby I promise you this  
我向你保證  
I'll send you all my love every day in a letter  
我會天天在信中寄出我全部的愛  
Sealed with a kiss  
以吻封緘_

_Yes it's gonna be a cold, lonely summer  
是的 這會是一個寒冷而孤寂的夏天  
But I'll fill the emptiness  
但我會填滿所有的空虛  
I'll send you all my dreams every day in a letter  
我會每天在信中寄出我全部的夢  
Sealed with a kiss  
以吻封緘_

_I'll see you in the sunlight  
你我會在陽光下相見  
I'll hear your voice everywhere  
到處都可以聽見你的聲音  
I'll run to tenderly hold you  
我向前奔去溫柔的擁抱你  
But baby you won't be there  
但你卻不在那兒_

_I don't want to say goodbye for the summer  
我不願在夏天說再見  
Knowing the love we'll miss  
我知道我們會懷念彼此的愛  
So let us make a pledge to meet in September  
所以讓我們相約在九月相見  
And seal it with a kiss  
並且以吻封緘_

_Yes it's gonna be a cold, lonely summer  
是的 這會是一個寒冷而孤寂的夏天  
But I'll fill the emptiness  
但我會填滿所有的空虛  
I'll send you all my love every day in a letter  
我會每天在信中寄出我全部的愛  
Sealed with a kiss  
以吻封緘_

**真，最後記**

而係家2020年7月1日凌晨2點幾，係呀，即喺黨安法條文出嗰時，我筆下嘅Sarawat同Tine扑緊嘢，don’t give a fuck at all.

結果篇攝伯B番外文尾仲長過篇番外本身，我都覺得自己好叻，快啲讚我。

《在藍花楹盡時》去到呢度真係完，完晒，唔會再寫任何前後左右傳架喇，我諗有啲睇咗正篇嘅巴絲可能因為各種各樣原因已經唔會再見面，所以感謝仍然睇到呢度嘅各位。

N’0928由0928開始，到而家都無打算放棄架。

希望大家無論決定走定決定留低，都繼續忠於自己。因為語言係最大啲武器，唔好自我審查。

雖勢弱言輕，決不虛作無聲。

係呢，我知71有出去行街街嘅大家一定都好撚鍾意香港，我想講，我都係，我仲好撚鍾意大家。

和你抗爭，我很愉快。


End file.
